Mini-skirts and cartwheels
by Bel15
Summary: <html><head></head>starts off with the teaser for season 5 and continues from there on how i think the season should go and how Bo and Tamsin should fall in love.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N So I really liked the video for what's to come in the new season and I'm really excited about it so I decided to write what direction I think the story show should go in. Tell me what you think good or bad all reviews are welcomed!

Chapter 1

"Tamsin? A cheerleader? Dyson had a stupid smirk on his face while Lauren looks amused and seems to agree with Dyson

"You don't think I can duke a bunch of girls who think clapping is a sport?" Dyson's smirk just grew as he looked at Tamsin

"You don't scream perky." Dyson still looked a little amused while Tamsin looked annoyed with him until Lauren started to outright laugh at the idea of Tamsin being perky causing Tamsin to glare at the other blonde.

"Huh okay. Do you know what I think?" Tamsin adjusted her leather jacket and started to do a cheer

"Give me a D, give me a Y, give me a suck my balls." The cheer started off good with clapping and peppiness but ended in the Tamsin I knew and loved. Lauren's faced was such a mixture between shocked and amused while Dyson's was just pure amusement. I followed the blonde out of the Dal holding in my laughter until I made it outside leaning against the brick wall clutching my sides.

"Come on succubabe we got a long day tomorrow." We jumped into her truck and drove off towards the club house.

XXXXXXXXX

Tamsin and I have grown close since Kenzi's death, with no one understanding what either of us was going through we leaned on each other for support.

FLASH BACK

Bo laid in her bed sobbing and wheezing as she called out Kenzi's name between sobs. Lauren and Dyson have been no help at all as all they wanted to know is who Bo wanted to be with. Tamsin has been in her old room that she used to share with the spunky Russian. She was the only one who understood Bo's pain, the only one who heard Bo cry at night, and the only one who knew what it was like to really need someone to understand. It was the fourth day of after Kenzi being gone and like usual both Dyson and Lauren walked into the club house pushing and shoving to get to Bo first.

"Just get out! I don't want either of you selfish asshole! Can't you see that im falling apart? If you love me as much as you claim you'll get out!" I ran towards Bo's room and shoved my way in so that I was between the two idiots and Bo.

"You heard the succubabe get out or ill take you out your choice." I let my features darken and I felt my face transform into the haunting skeleton form. The two idiots turned to Bo expecting her to protect their sorry asses like always but instead she turned on her side facing away from all of us, leaving me to only to smirk at them and watch them descend the stairs. When I heard the door slam close I approached Bo's bed and climbed into the other side so that we could be face to face.

When I looked into Bo's sad dark eyes I let my walls crumble down and expose what was left of my broken heart, and I cried. I let it all out and so did Bo. We both laid there crying with our arms around each other and for the first time since Kenzi's death I felt safe, I felt like my heart was asnt damage as I had first thought.

"Wow big bad Valkyrie is crying in my arms?" I laughed and pulled her closer.

"Whatever succubabe, we both needed this." She nodded and bit her lip, and knowing the suucubabe she needed to say something

"What do you have to say Bo just say it I promise to listen but I don't promise answers." She nodded and then drew in a deep breath

"Its just that Kenz was my heart she is the only person who kept me grounded, she was my anchor, she was what kept me in touch with my humanity, but most of all she was my family and now she's gone."

"Bo, Kenzi she was my home she taught me to love and how to have a real family ya know and now I feel lost to but I think that she didn't leave us alone she left us together." She nodded and snuggled close

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We slept like that, that day and we still sleep like that not being able to sleep without the other afraid one will leave one day and leave the other alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N sorry about changing POV a lot and confusing some of you it's just that I was so excited to finally be writing my ideas into a fanfic that I got carried away and tried to do too many things at once. I decided I wanted to change how Tamsin's cheer uniform looked and Bo's coaching outfit.

Chapter 2

Tamsin's POV

As we walked across the field I let my gaze travel down Bo's body in her coaching outfit. Bo wore black spandex and a red shirt with the school's logo across her chest. Of course Bo being Bo her shoes had to be the perfect color to match her outfit, which was a struggle since the suucubitch wanted her shoes to be the new style she saw in the Nike store. It took about two hours to convince that woman that her legs looked good and that the black and white free runs were cute.

Getting caught up in Bo's appearance and the memory I failed to notice the piece of uneven grass on the field causing me to trip and see the floor getting closer until I was pulled into someone's arms.

"Wow there. Are you okay Tamsin?" I felt so embarrassed and decided that I would help myself out by staying quiet. "Okay then can you loosen the death grip on my arms?" she smiled showing off her dimples causing me to smile back and let go of her arms.

"Thanks succubabe." I straightened up my outfit and picked up my pom poms that had fallen when I was preparing to hopefully catch myself before hitting my face on the floor. As we approached the other girls I noticed that my outfit was a little different than the other girls, with mine being a red short top that barely even covered my chest and my skirt being red with black lining and again shorter while the girls had black outfits with red lining and they at least got their goodies covered. I turned my confused gaze towards 'coach' to see her smirking at me and dragging her eyes up my body. I cocked my hip and put my hands on my hips, lifting a perfectly groomed eyebrow at my companion while all she did was shrug her shoulders, smirk and mouth oops.

"Oops my ass." Was all I mumbled before I approached the group of 12 girls to introduce myself to those dumb bitches are about to get played. "Hey I'm Tamsin." They all turned to me and smiled before introducing themselves. One was named Katy who was the only girl with red hair, then there was Ashely with a y and Asheli with an I both dirty blondes and totally stupid, then there was Amber the captain who was a cherry red blonde, and the last girl whose name was worth remembering was Olivia who had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes every other preppy girl introduced herself but I tuned them out after learning the main hoe bags names'.

"Alright girls start stretching!"

"Where's Mrs. Jones?" Ashely with a y asked with her hand raised

"She took some vacation time for the rest of the season so I will be your new coach. My name is Miss Denis." The girls all looked at each other smirking before Amber turned to Bo arms crossed while all the girls followed

"Do you know anything about cheerleading Miss Denis?" Bo smirked and walked towards the mats that were set up for practice before running and jumping into the air doing a series of flips and twists before landing on her feet perfectly. To say I was shocked was the understatement of the century and I should know I was around. Bo walked back to the front of the group and I saw all the girls had the same expression as me.

"Stretch ladies. Oh and Tamsin close your mouth or you'll catch flies dear,"

XXXXXXXXXXX

After two hours of practice and perkiness the torcher was finally over and it was shower time. After having the most amazing shower of my life I dressed in jeans and a nice flowy shirt since coach promised me alcohol after the hell she put me through today. Once I was dressed and done with my make-up, queen bee amber waltzed up to me and leaned against the locker neck to mine. "So what's your story Tamsin. I mean a girl transferring in her senior year? But what's really throwing me off is why you get to just come here and take captain from me!" I shut my locker and grabbed my bag before turning to Amber with a bored expression on my face.

"Well let's see I had to move in with my uncle cause I lost my parents and im captain now cause in one day I proved that I was way better the what you guys had before, if you want to be upset at someone be upset with your so called friends cause they're the ones who voted for me." I pushed past her with a smirk on my face while the other girls cheered me on, on my way out the locker room with two middle fingers up. I'm just really glad I studied the transcripts and story line Dyson gave me.

As I got closer to my truck I saw Bo leaning against the driver's side and her baby parked right next to mine.

"Awwh Tammy why did you change out of you cute little outfit I wanted to send a picture to uncle Dyson!" she pouted but then erupted into laughter

"Move suucubitch I want to go get drunk." She continued to laugh in her car but stopped to ask who should follow who and I told her she could take the lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we finally made it to the Dal Trick already had a bottle of Vodka waiting for me on the bar top. When I picked up the bottle I saw that it was Kenzi's favorite one. As I started at the bottle I felt my eyes water and my heart hurt as I thought about momz. The pain in my heart was killing me and the memories of kenz blocked everything out until I felt myself hit the ground, the bottle shattering on the floor and two familiar arms wrapping around my waist pulling me close. Her scent filled my nose and her voice pulled me back up from the hell of my memories until all I was focused on was her.

"Shhh Tam Tam. I got you." She rocked us back and forth on the floor until my sobs turned to little hiccups. I looked around the bar to see that it was cleared out and sent a thankful look Trick's way. When I made eye contact with the duo or Dyson and Lauren I noticed the worry but also jealousy in Dyson's while Lauren's eyes only showed her jealousy and hatred for me as I sat in the embrace of the woman she loved.

As my breathing leveled Bo and I stood to our feet and dusted ourselves off. "What the hell was that all about?!" the doctor made her way towards us with crazy eyes. Bo stepped in front of my in a defensive stance taking Lauren and everyone in the room aback.

"I was comforting my friend Lauren that's what that was. Look I don't need a crazy jealous ex so calm the hell down." I strode forward and held onto Bo's biceps feeling all the tension leave from her body as soon as I laid my hands on her. "Its cool Bo just relax." She nodded and suggested we leave and walked out the Dal leaving me to say awkward good-byes running after my succubabe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: weekend fun

Tamsin's POV

I quickly became accustomed to my routine at school. My classes were easy and practice was fun since being captain revolved around flirting with the coach and anyone else while getting to yell at the stupid bitches on the team. "Alright ladies shower time!" I quickly showered and changed glad to be done with one week of hell. The girls were all getting together at Ashely's house for a sleepover and after much of their annoying ass whining I agreed to join but only for a couple of hours because I had shit to do.

When I arrived at the crack shack I was greeted with yelling and a cup being thrown at my head. "What! The! Fuck?!" I dropped my bag to on the floor and put my hands on my hips. The sight in front of me was both annoying and hilarious, in our living room Bo, Dyson, and Lauren the two lovesick puppies both had their hands up and Bo had a broom in her hands shooing them back.

"Would someone like to explain why the suucubabe is fighting off a wolf and a doctor who are both her exes with a broom, which by the way really Bo a broom you have tons of weapons and you chose a broom?" Bo smiled and then pouted when she looked at her weapon but then shrugged while the other two were just glaring at me. "Well Tammy I got home and then there was a knock so I answered.." "Which is typically what you do when someone knocks on your door." She glared at me causing me to clear my throat and ask her to continue with the short version of her story.

"Fine I opened the door to these two asking me who I wanted and what was happening between you and I and Lauren said something about you maybe being unstable or unable to control your Valkyrie and a whole lot of crap." I looked at the two retards and let out a sigh "Bo just put them out of their misery please tell them what you told me a couple of days ago so that we can all move on with our lives."

Flashback Earlier that week

"huh!" I looked to see Bo walk into my room and flop herself on my bed "Whats wrong succubabe?" she sighed and covered her eyes with her arm

"Its Dyson and Lauren they wont leave me alone until I choose between them but the thing is I don't think I love either of them in that way anymore. Both are trying to change who I am instead of accepting me and I cant love someone who is making me choose." I nodded along with her because I understood both those dumbasses kept trying to change Bo even though she's perfect. "Plus lets not forget that neither of them can keep up with me but neither want me to feed off someone else." I was shocked at this news I thought that at least dyson would be able to keep up with Bo but not even he can dude talk about hurting a bro's ego.

I sat on the bed next to Bo and grabbed her hand. "Look Bo the only thing I can tell you is that you should choose someone that you cant survive without, someone who understands you and doesn't want to change you, you need someone who needs you as much as you need them, and most importantly you need someone who will be honest with you because in our world sugar coating is what will get you killed." She smiled and hugged me "I think I have found someone who is all those things thanks Tamsin." I held her tight and felt my eyes burn from the swirl of emotions inside of me pain, sorrow, love and happiness battled each other as my heart fought my mind and I battled to keep my Valkyrie in check but these emotions made it hard to control. I shut my eyes so all I could think about was that at least Bo was happy and that's all I really want even if it wasn't with me, even if it meant feeling my heart break little by little until I died of sorrow and pain while the person I loved lived out her days with another.

Present time

"Your right they need to hear this." I nodded and headed for my room "Will you stay please?" I turned and looked into her pleading eyes and knew I couldn't say no so I just sat next to her on the arm chair across from the stalkers.

"I don't love either of you in that way anymore. Of course you will always hold a special place in my heart but I cant keep pretending I feel something that isn't there and that hasn't been there in quit sometime." The two sat there shocked and hurt as the women they loved just said she didn't love them back. "Is there someone else?" Lauren was the first to get over the shock and looked more pissed than anything else right now.

Bo took a deep breath and nodded yes. Lauren turned to me sharply and pointed an accusing finger at me "Its you isn't it you got her when she was venerable and grieving and just used Kenzi's death to get into her pants!" I felt my blood boil and tears rise to my eyes "How dare you! I loved momz she was my family my everything and I will not let you accuse me of disrespecting her in that way!" I stood with my fists clenched at my sides and my body shaking uncontrollably. I've never felt so much rage in my many life times, I had to shut my eyes closed to control the raging storm inside but knew I couldn't keep it in for long especially with Lauren yelling insults. When I opened my eyes again I knew they were pitch black as my Valkyrie won the war and was out to play

"I told you she cant control her Valkyrie! I dare you to try something bitch!" she charged at me and slapped me I felt the anger and knew I could destroy her but I would not prove her right just so Bo could nurse her back to health because I hurt her. I heard another slap echo and saw Lauren clutching her cheek as Bo stood in front of me blocking Lauren from coming any closer. From the look on Dyson's face I knew this was the Sucubus and not Bo and my fears were confirmed when she opened her mouth and started to speak to Lauren.

"How dare you lay a hand on her!" Bo started to stride forward towards Lauren and I saw the doctor tremble as she tried to calm the Succubus as she has done many times before but from some reason it wasn't working and Bo just got closer and closer until Dyson tried to intervene with no such luck and to only be thrown across the room. I took in a deep breath and approached her spinning her away from Lauren to meet my still pitch black eyes with her radiant baby blue.

A/N cliff hanger will Tamsin be able to calm Bo down and if yes how are Dyson and Lauren going to react? Also who do you think Bo fell in love with


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin's POV

When my eyes met Bo's I squeezed them closed and took in a calming breath until I felt my features change and I knew my eyes were there regular green. I looked into her eyes and approached her trying to calm my beating heart. "BO I need you to calm down the Succubus and come back to me." The Succubus looked confused and then growled. From the corner of my eye I could see Dyson moving and knew I could never get Bo's succubus to calm if they kept moving and upset her even more than they already have.

"Hey gorgeous focus on me and my voice alright. Look im fine alright so why don't we let Bo come back. Tell her I need her to fight, tell her I need my succubabe." I watched as the succubus started to fade and her eyes changed from blue to brown. I acted on reflects as I watched Bo sway and caught her before she could completely tip over.

"I got yah. How about a quick power nap?" she nodded her head and I knew making her walk we wouldn't get us anywhere so I scooped her up bridal style and walked her up to her room. Once I was sure she was settled I walked back down stairs to see the two idiots were still here. "Look why don't you guys just go home. She just told you she want neither of you so why not I don't know look for love somewhere else." Dyson nodded before making his way to the door with the doc right behind him shooting me daggers the whole time before marching out the room. When dyson was making his way out he turned to me with a fire in his eyes "Take care of her Tamsin or I swear on al and any god that I will find you and hurt you three times as worse and that will only be the beginning." He closed the door after him causing me to release a breath I didn't even know I was holding before I made my way to Bo's room.

At her door way I started to strip so that once I reached my side of the bed the left side to be exact I was already in just my panties and tank top. I crawled into bed and snuggled close soaking in her warmth. As I played with her hair and watched her slow even breaths my eyes started to grow heavy until my eye lids could no longer bear their own weight and I let myself sink into a dark abys spooning the woman who owned my heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo's POV

I began to regain my senses and was flooded by warmth and love the emotions I always woke up to when Tamsin's arms were around me. I burrowed closer to her and felt her hum as my lips grazed her neck. She has been my anchor and my safe haven since I lost Kenzi and I don't know what I would do without her support. Ever since the first day that she fended off Lauren and Dyson for me she has won a special place in my heart, and as I started to let her in and began to see the real Tamsin the one that Kenzi got to see I felt her wiggle through my defenses and claim the heart I thought was no longer in my chest. I tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear before her voice startled me. "Being a little creepy now aren't we Bo?" I quickly pulled my hand back and watched as her eye lids fluttered to reveal her stunningly beautiful and captivating eyes that never fail to draw me in. I chuckle nervously and apologize but she dismisses it with a wave and jumps out of bed making me whimper as her warm body leaves my side, but right as my whimper leaves my lips it soon turns from one of sadness to one of longing as I see her body clad in only a tank top and panties. I close my eyes knowing they are at their radiant blue. Once I am sure they are at their regular brown again I open them only to be face to face with a smirking Tamsin.

"Sorry Succubabe but then again im not sorry im smoking hot and you can't resist it." She smirks and walks to the bathroom stripping off her shirt and throwing it at my face before turning around and winking at me. When I hear the shower turn on I groan and drop myself on the bed.

"God your going to kill me Valkyrie." I groaned into my pillow before walking down stairs hoping the distance would help me resist the urge to jump that cheeky Valkyrie in the shower and have my way with her. Ice cream will help me through this was all I thought about for the next half hour and a very naked Tamsin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: so here's another chapter and I'll try to update more often but I don't really have a set schedule for updating

Chapter 5

Bo's POV

After Tamsin's little stunt with the panties and the shower, I looked to the alarm clock on the bed side table to see that our little nap ended up being an all-day thing since it was now Monday and we had to go to school/work. We made our way downstairs to eat breakfast because if Tamsin doesn't eat she gets grumpy.

"I don't wanna go! Can't you or Dyson call and say I'm sick please?" Tamsin was doing her best to convince me to let her stay home and I was using all my will power to not cave for her puppy dog eyes and adorable pout. "Tams you know we have to move in on the operation and you need to get into that party that the jocks and cheerleaders are having." She huffed and grabbed her bag saying she would see me at practice.

After an excruciatingly long four hours talking to the other coaches it was finally time for practice with the girls. I had to say I wanted to throat punch all those skinny bitches the first couple of days but they've started to grow on me. I really hoped they weren't involved with what was going on around here but I had to say that Amber girl the old captain might have something to do with it along with the poor Ashelys who are like really dumb.

The other girls in the main group don't seem to be threats as they have excellent grades and are actually nice girls when they aren't around Amber especially since Tamsin has become their new leader those girls have become better students and cheerleaders. I am thrown out of my thoughts when I hear screaming coming from the area where my girls are. I sprint towards the bleachers and am greeted with a large crowd and people shouting Olivia's and Amber's names.

I shove past all the teens and blow my whistle, Olivia freezes in mid punch with Tamsin behind her trying to pull her off while Amber is under Olivia trying her best to cover her face. I drop my whistle and tell all the kids who were around to go where they needed to be or they would be running bleachers, the crowd scattered and the girls helped me separate the two. I motion for the three girls to follow me into my office and I tell the other girls to go home.

Tamsin's POV

I don't even know how the fight really started; Olivia, Katy, and I had been talking and laughing when Amber came charging over saying that Olivia was trying to steal her boyfriend. Olivia turned to her and laughed stating that she was gay and even if she was straight she wouldn't fuck with his dumb ass plus he wasn't even cute. I tried to hold in my laughter but when she said plus he's not even cute I had to laugh 'cause girl had a point for Amber being a hottie her boyfriend was really ugly.

Laughing was a mistake since she turned to me and started yelling that I was a slut and tons of shit but then that hoe bag had the balls to say that I was obviously fucking our coach and that's how I made captain and that that was totally gross cause she's like old and not even that hot and that I was also fucking Olivia's bitch ass. Like this bitch needs her eyes checked eww I'm talking like them. But after that it went downhill cause next thing I know Amber is on the floor with Olivia on top of her hitting her and I'm trying to pull them apart when succubabe gets there.

As we all walked to Bo's office I tried to catch up to her but every time I got close she would speed up so I took the hint and hung back with Olivia. "Hey how's your hand slugger?" she laughs and shows me her right hand that has split knuckles and it's already starting to bruise. I started to massage her hand to relieve some of the pain that I'm sure she was feeling already.

"Are you two done with your hallmark moment because if you are I would like to know what the hell happened so I know who I'm going to have to suspend and kick off the team?" I dropped Olivia's hand and looked sheepishly at Bo who in turn looked beyond pissed off.

We sat in the uncomfortable chairs with me in between the other two and Bo in front. "So what the hell happened?" Olivia and I turned to each other and then to Bo and since no one said anything I spoke up. "Well Katy, Olivia, and I were talking when Amber came over and started shit and then Olivia introduced her fist to Amber's face and I tried to pull her off. But she deserved it especially after what she said about Olivia being gay"

Bo nodded and then turned to Amber but to everyone's surprise she told her to pack her things and that she would be suspended for three days and be on probation when she comes back. "But you heard her I was attacked!"

"Yes I heard but I also heard that you were bullying someone because of their sexuality and that she defended herself therefore you are suspend so get your stuff and get the fuck out of my sight. Olivia and I waved good-bye to Amber before Bo called for our attention. "Now Olivia just because I let you off the hook this time I won't do it all the time okay. You may go" Olivia thanked Bo and hugged me before leaving I was about to get up when Bo told me to sit down.

She closed the door to her office and dropped herself into the seat Olivia had been sitting in. Tamsin I need you to go to the party tonight and not start anymore fights or be involved in any please." I nodded "And Tamsin don't get to attached to those girls I know it's hard but we are going to have to leave them soon. I got a text from Dyson, he said that the light have a spy here well more like a guardian for the school and guess who it is." I leaned closer to her waiting for her to tell me who it was. She sighed, "Its Olivia that's why I let her off the hook. She's their guardian."

I leaned back into the chair and sighed "Does she know about us being fae?" she nodded and said that Olivia was informed about our arrival and that we were to be trusted. "What type of fae is she?"

Bo pulled out her phone and then said "She's a confessor." I nodded I had thought that they were a dead raise. Bo turned to me and said "I need a drink you want to go to the Dal?" I stood up and told her I'd meet her there because so much has happened today I could use some vodka in my system.


End file.
